


Remember Your Place

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Bestiality with Dogs, Bondage, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas takes the disobedient Dean to an Omega training facility





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning!** This is a **noncon dog bestiality fill!** As always, please mind the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> so this is pretty filthy, but Cas decided Dean has forgotten his place as Cas's bitch, so takes him to a "training" facility. Here he is made to take stud cocks (human or dog I don't mind!). Lots of checking out Dean's hole, prasiing him for taking all that come. and then at home he is knotted while telling Cas he is his bitch
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Castiel had had enough. Dean had been an uncontrollable brat for weeks, it was clear to Cas that he’d forgotten his place as an omega. It was time to remind him how to be a good bitch.

It only took one quick call to Castiel’s brother Lucifer to arrange what he needed. Luckily his brother owned an omega training facility.

Dean was still asleep in bed, having refused to get up at 8am as Castiel had asked. Fortunately, this simplified things for Cas. After grabbing what he needed out of the closet, he climbed on Dean’s back, using his weight to pin him to the bed. He grabbed the omega’s wrists and secured them behind his back with handcuffs.

Dean woke quickly. “Cas, what the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

Castiel roughly shoved a ball gag in Dean’s mouth. “I’m tired of hearing your attitude, Dean.” He ignored the omega’s muffled protests and secured a collar and leash to Dean’s neck. He pulled back sharply on the leash. “Today you’re going to be trained to be a good little bitch.”

* * *

Dean tried to fight as Castiel used the leash to drag him to the car. He was still naked, arms bound and mouth gagged. Castiel easily shoved Dean in the backseat, then used the leash to hogtie his ankles.

The whole car ride Dean tried to shout into the gag, but Castiel ignored it.

When they got to Lucifer’s facility, Cas easily picked Dean up and flung him over his shoulder, carrying him inside like a child having a tantrum. Dean couldn’t see much from his position, but Castiel was carrying him down a dark hall.

Once they were in a room and the door was locked behind them, Castiel untied Dean’s ankles and put him down on his knees. Dean was finally able to get a look at his surroundings.

It was dark, with grey walls and black floors. The room was ringed by a dozen 3 foot tall doors, and in the middle of the room there was a weird looking metal frame of some kind, with padding and buckles.

“Today you get to make a choice, Dean,” Castiel said, tugging on his leash and pulling him towards the middle of the room. “My brother is looking for a service omega for his boys. I told him that if you didn’t clean up your act he could have you. So you’re going to learn how to be a good bitch, and then you will choose whether you’d like to be my bitch, or theirs.”

Dean had no idea what Castiel meant by that. He was distracted from trying to figure it out when Castiel started manhandling him into the metal thing. Castiel forced him onto it, starting with a strap around his neck. The position left him on his hands and knees, with padded bars supporting his shoulders and hips. His hands were untied from behind his back and buckled to stakes in the ground. Other straps were buckled around his chest and his waist, then Castiel adjusted something, and his ass was pushed upward so that his knees no longer touched the ground. Finally, straps around his thighs and ankles spread his legs open wide.

“That should be the right height for the big boys.”

Dean was completely immobilized. He tried to shout into the gag, but Castiel smacked his ass.

“Hush.”

Dean then felt three harsh fingers jab into his hole, stretching him quickly and pulling slick from his body. He tried to squirm away, but he couldn’t budge an inch.

“Good enough,” Cas said, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Dean’s ass. “Are you ready to be a good bitch?”

Dean wasn’t given the chance to object before Castiel crossed the room and opened one of the doors. Dean’s stomach dropped when a massive Saint Bernard dog charged out.

The dog made a beeline for Dean, and the omega screamed into the gag. But the dog ignored him, scrambling around behind him and throwing himself on Dean’s back. Dean whimpered in fear as the heavy weight of the dog nearly knocked the wind out of him. The dog’s nails scratched at him as they wrapped around his hips, and he felt a wet cock stabbing at him, trying to find his hole. Dean tried again to move away, but was held perfectly still by what he he now knew was a breeding rack. The next moment the dog found his target, and he thrust into Dean with all the mindlessness of an animal.

Dean screamed into his gag as the dog fucked him brutally. He couldn’t adjust to it, the dog’s cock continued to grow larger with each thrust. It seemed like forever, but it only took a couple minutes before the dog’s knot swelled and locked them together.

Dean whimpered as the dog climbed off him, moving to stand ass to ass with Dean and wait out the knot.

“Good dog,” Castiel praised, petting the Saint Bernard’s head. “You breed that bitch up good.”

Dean could feel the dog’s cock twitching inside him as it pumped him full of come. He would have dropped his head in shame if the breeding rack would let him.

“Good bitch,” Castiel said, smacking Dean’s ass. “You took that dog cock pretty well.”

Dean tried to beg for forgiveness, but it was lost behind the gag.

“Now, which one should breed the bitch next?” Castiel mused. He opened another door, and this one released a Great Dane.

The dog eagerly scrambled to Dean, but seemed disappointed to see the first dog was still knotted in the omega. Dean could see the dog’s huge cock hanging out of it’s sheath, ready and eager to fuck him.

The dog then decided he was too impatient to wait, and he mounted Dean’s head instead. Dean burned with humiliation as the dog’s wet dick pressed to his face, the ball gag saved him from taking it in his mouth, but the dog just thrust his cock against his cheek instead. The strap on Dean’s neck wouldn’t even let him turn away.

Behind Dean, Castiel roared with laughter at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
